


Gamma

by msraven



Series: Universe Hopping [3]
Category: Bourne Legacy (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Gamma universe of Yente.</p><p>
  <i>With Coulson’s history, he should be a cold-hearted, embittered man, incapable of trust or love.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyaka/gifts), [gwynhefar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwynhefar/gifts).



> For Lyaka, whose reaction to this universe inspired me create a backstory, and for Gwyn, who convinced me that this was the next fic I should write.
> 
> This may not be exactly what you were looking for in this 'verse, but I hope it suffices.
> 
> Warning: SPOILERS for Bourne Legacy. And you should probably read [Chapter 3 of Yente](http://archiveofourown.org/works/538792/chapters/965872) before this.

The familiar sound of ringing steel sings through the air as Coulson pulls the broadsword off his back and swings it down and through an attacking harpy. There is no break in the agent’s fluid movement as the sword is brought back up and over Coulson’s head, taking the next harpy’s head clean off in another graceful motion. 

“Fucking _harpies!_ ” Coulson crows, clearly having the time of his life. 

Aaron can’t help a corner of his mouth from lifting in amusement and risks a slight glance over even as he fires another volley towards the rest of the approaching harpies. His partner is beautiful like this, all controlled movement and deadly steel. Aaron wishes he were higher up and more able to enjoy the view - it’s been awhile since Coulson’s been able to use the sword. 

Coulson’s laughter can be heard above the commotion of battle and it sends an unexpected spear through Aaron’s heart. He knows it’s an artefact of seeing a different, softer version of Coulson, but Aaron can’t help but wonder how someone with his partner’s background can still laugh so openly. Abandoned by his father before he was born, orphaned by a drug-addicted mother at the age of five, and left to fend for himself in one of the nastiest orphanages in New York until SHIELD swept him up into Project Sling.

Aaron doesn’t think that Coulson’s life within SHIELD has been much better, but tries valiantly not to think too much about it. Going there means admitting to himself that life at the orphanage was that much _worse_ and Aaron really doesn’t think he has the self control not to raze it to the ground. 

At least Aaron had had a childhood, even if he could no longer stake claim to it. Unlike Coulson, who had gone from constantly defending himself against other orphans to being trained and defending himself against other child soldiers, Kenneth had a mother and a younger brother who had done their best to protect him. Aaron puts no blame on Barney for thinking that enlisting was the best option for Kenneth after their mother died. A seventeen year old with a full college scholarship should not be expected to care for his slow older brother. 

“Sanborn - get down!” Coulson yells and they’re all at close enough quarters that it echos over the comms. 

Aaron doesn’t need to glance down from his perch on top of the SHIELD mobile command van or hear the sound of a broadsword being placed back in its scabbard to know that Coulson has run over to cover the fallen junior agent. Aaron moves automatically - jumping from the top of one vehicle to another until he has a vantage point to cover Coulson’s six. Coulson doesn’t so much as flick a glance behind him as Aaron takes out a nose-diving harpy. It’s only when green blood splatter from a second harpy lands in Coulson’s hair does the agent glance up at Aaron with fond annoyance.

 _Love and trust_ , Aaron thinks and is once again struck by everything Coulson shouldn’t be, but still manages to be. As far as Aaron knows, only three other people have ever really cared about Coulson - Fury, Hill, and Stark. Fury had protected Coulson when he’d finally aged-in for field assignments and managed to keep Coulson from going insane like the rest of Project Sling, but it far from absolved Fury his original involvement in the project or the other soldiers that they’d been forced to terminate. Besides, Fury was the director now and, therefore, couldn’t be fully trusted. Hill’s death had left Coulson without a way to separate lover and handler in his head, leading to a series of unhealthy relationships that are still haunting them today. Tony Stark had been the one person to give Coulson unconditional friendship, only for Tony to be betrayed by the one person Stark thought he could always trust. 

With Coulson’s history, he should be a cold-hearted, embittered man, incapable of trust or love. Aaron was well on his way to becoming exactly that before he’d unexpectedly fallen in love with Phil and Aaron’s history was downright jolly compared to Coulson’s. Instead, Coulson is loyal, caring, and quick to laugh or lend a helping hand. Aaron knows firsthand that his partner has not come through it all unscarred, but Phil never lets it overwhelm his basic humanity. 

“Hey Cross!” Coulson hails, jogging over as Aaron jumps down from the van at the end of the battle. “You mind taking my things back to HQ? I want to check on Sanborn.”

“Stop spoiling the pups,” Aaron responds, but takes Coulson’s weapons off his hands. Coulson is infinitely patient with all the junior agents, but Sanborn is one of the few who haven’t continued to keep Coulson at arms length. Aaron knows Phil won’t be satisfied until he sees for himself that the junior agent is being well cared for. 

Aaron makes quick work of getting both their weapons cleaned and stored, just finishing up with everything but the broadsword when Coulson walks into their office. Aaron hides a smile and turns when he hears the locks engage. Coulson is often hyped on adrenaline after missions, especially when he gets to use the sword, which usually means nothing but good things for Aaron. The amount of sex they have in this office is one of the few rumors the junior agents have actually gotten right. 

Coulson captures Aaron’s lips in a brutal kiss, fingers digging bruises into the younger agent’s hips. Aaron kisses back just as hungrily before shoving away from the desk and using his entire body to manhandle Coulson across the room. They hit the wall hard and Coulson groans as Aaron grinds their hips together. Aaron shoves forward fiercely one more time before gentling the kiss and easing the press of his body against Phil’s. His hands roam slowly up Coulson’s arms to cradle his jaw lightly before pulling away. His eyes make the request Aaron cannot voice - _let me love you, let me cherish you_.

Phil looks into Aaron’s eyes for a beat before giving him a small, shy smile that he shares with nobody else. He leans forward and softly nips at Aaron’s bottom lip. _Love me_ , it answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron takes another deep breath and tries to get a handle on the overwhelming sense of protectiveness he’s always felt for Phil. He can’t explain it. Coulson is no damsel in distress - the man has killed enough people to rival smallpox.

Aaron is still feeling strangely introspective as they lounge on the couch trying to ignore the debrief scheduled in less than thirty minutes. Phil is laying with his head pillowed on Aaron’s bare chest while Aaron’s fingers are carding absently through Phil’s thinning hair. 

“You okay?” Phil asks quietly. “You seemed distracted earlier.”

“Just thinking,” Aaron responds, unsure if he’s comfortable sharing his earlier musings without sounding overprotective or overbearing.

“Mmm...dangerous pastime. Wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself,” Phil says and earns himself a sharp tug on his hair. 

Aaron doesn’t really expect Phil to drop it, but the next question does catch him by surprise.

“Do you...do you wish I was more like him? The other Coulson?”

“No!” Aaron responds vehemently. He sits up and catches Phil’s shoulders in his hands, forcing the other man to look him in the eye. The flicker of uncertainty Aaron sees before Phil can mask it breaks his heart.

“No,” Aaron says again more calmly. “I would _never_ trade you for any of the other millions of Coulsons that may possibly exist.” He pauses to take a deep breath cursing his inability to properly express his feelings for the man in his arms. “You...you amaze me. Everything you’ve been through, everything you are, I...I love _you_. As much as I would like nothing more than to destroy anything and everyone who has ever caused you pain, I wouldn’t change any of it because it made you the man you are today. You’re my _life_ and I don’t know anyone else who would put up with me.”

Phil looks at him for a moment until he can’t keep up the serious facade any longer. 

“Well...the sex is pretty great and you have a great ass,” Phil responds with a grin and Aaron relaxes. Phil leans forward and gives him a soft kiss. “I love you too, you sap.”

Aaron shoves a laughing Phil off the couch and stands.

“Debrief,” he says.

“I thought we did that already,” responds Phil with an exaggerated waggle of his eyebrows. The absurdity of a naked Phil Coulson, whose lethality comes second only to Aaron, sprawled on the floor leering up at him is enough to startle a laugh out of Aaron and release the tightness that’s been sitting in his chest for the past few days.

Aaron’s good mood lasts through the unnecessarily lengthy debrief and the rest of the morning as he and Coulson hit the range - training while on the verge of exhaustion is always a valuable exercise. They’ve been at the range for a little over an hour when Aaron sees the other Coulson stumble in looking lost and a little horrified. There’s a minute delay in Aaron’s next shot that nobody else would notice, but it’s enough to signal Coulson to walk over. They’ve dealt with enough skittish junior agents that no other communication is required. Aaron will give Phil some time to talk with the other Coulson, meet them up at the office ,and then Phil will probably insist they go out for food. 

Aaron waits the appropriate amount of time before packing up both his and Coulson’s rifles. He steps out of the range, good mood instantly evaporating at the conversation floating down the hallway.

“Damn! Having that other Coulson walking around in a suit is fucking distracting,” says a voice Aaron doesn’t quite recognize. “Who knew he’d fill out a suit so well?”

“That’s nothing. You should have seen the real Coulson in a tux for that one op we ran,” responds Sitwell’s voice, making Aaron tense. “Fit him like a fucking glove. Talk about distracting. I spent most of the op trying to get him out of the damn thing.”

“You’re crazy, you know that? Cross will flay you alive if he knew.”

“Oh come on,” Sitwell replies. “You can’t possibly expect that to last. I just have to bide my time. You know what they say about a tiger and its stripes...”

It takes every ounce of Aaron’s self control and several calming breaths to turn away from where the voices are fading down the hall. He does his best to reign in his temper on the walk to the office, but doesn’t quite succeed. He stomps inside and drops the cases on the couch. 

"You," Aaron says to Coulson, "are never allowed on another solo mission with Sitwell ever again."

Coulson turns in his chair and leans back with his arms behind his head, grinning. "That's fine with me, but care to tell me why in case the director asks?"

Aaron grabs one of the weapons cases in an attempt to distract himself.

"If I have to listen to him go on about how great your ass looked in that fucking tuxedo one more time, I swear they'll never find all the pieces of his body. That man clearly has no sense of self preservation."

"Aaron…" Coulson starts, but Aaron slams the weapons case shut before his partner can say more. He doesn’t need to hear Coulson try and defend their handler. 

Aaron takes another deep breath and tries to get a handle on the overwhelming sense of protectiveness he’s always felt for Phil. He can’t explain it. Coulson is no damsel in distress - the man has killed enough people to rival smallpox. 

"I know you had a hell of a reputation before,” Aaron says, turning to look at Phil, “but we've been together for four years. You'd think all the talk would stop by now."

Coulson looks surprised for a moment before he gives Aaron a smile that never fails to make his heart stutter. 

“If you're trying to protect my virtue, you could always marry me,” Coulson says and Aaron assumes Phil’s teasing again, so he huffs and turns back to the case.

"There's still the small problem of neither of us actually existing,” Aaron points out.

"Just an idea," Phil says casually and, this time, Aaron catches the note of insecurity in his voice.

He turns back to look at Phil, trying to gauge the seriousness of his suggestion. It’s not the first time Phil has asked, but this is the first time that Aaron’s gotten any hint he was actually serious. Beyond the fact that neither of them exist on any records outside of SHIELD, why would Phil need a piece of paper to tell him that he’s Aaron’s and Aaron’s his? Aaron may not shout it from the rafters, but he thought he’d made it clear to Phil that this has never been a temporary arrangement. 

“Seriously?" Aaron asks.

Phil shrugs and Aaron can’t keep himself from stalking over to the chair. He straddles Phil’s legs that are stretched out in front of the chair and grips the arm rests. He waits until Phil drops his arms before speaking. 

"If that's what you want, then we'll make it happen," Aaron says and then lets his voice drop to a low growl. "But lets be very clear that I don't need a piece of paper to make you mine."

Aaron crushes Phil’s grin under a bruising kiss, when there’s a sudden, bright flash of light. They break apart and look toward the other side of the desk.

“Huh,” says Phil, “I’d forgotten he was there.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron knows he is the only one who can anticipate Coulson’s next movement by how his muscles bunch and flex, knows he is the only one who can see how Phil is barely keeping his rage in check.

Fury is largely undisturbed by the other Coulson’s disappearance and life, for the most part, returns to normal for Aaron and Phil. The discussion about marriage doesn’t come up again. Aaron is now aware of what Phil wants and Phil won’t push until Aaron is ready to make the move himself. 

Aaron isn’t ready. It has nothing to do with committing to Phil - he did that four years ago and has no plans to change his mind. But for someone who has spent the last five years making sure the world no longer knows he exists, putting his name on a piece of paper, even for this purpose, is not an easy step to take. Aaron is scared and not for himself. The possibility of someone using their marriage to harm Phil as a way to get to Aaron strips him bare and leaves him shaking with fear. The lessons learned from Byer at the cost of Marta’s life are deeply seated. 

Three days after the other Coulson disappeared in a flash of light, Aaron finds himself being carefully maneuvered out of HQ. He notices, of course he notices. Coulson is a soldier, not a spy, and it was Aaron who taught him most of his espionage skills. So Aaron lets himself get maneuvered out of HQ and then, just as carefully, maneuvers himself back on base. He slips into the observation room over the training gym to find out what exactly he wasn’t supposed to see. 

Standing on either side of the sparring mat are Coulson and Sitwell. There is a larger than usual crowd of junior agents, who tend to gather whenever Coulson or Aaron take to the gym, and there is a clear division amongst them. The larger group are on Sitwell’s side of the mat, most of them already looking bored. The smaller group, on Phil’s side of the mat, are made up of their “pups” - junior agents that have earned the dubious honor of being chosen to train under two of SHIELD’s most lethal assets. Sanborn, Eldridge, Carter, and Dunn are chatting with a smirking Coulson. Aaron can’t hear what they’re saying, but it’s clear they’re giving Sanborn crap about his arm being in a sling.

Sitwell must say something, because Coulson turns and all trace of mirth leaves his face. The look of intense focus that takes its place is one typically seen by those not long for this world. It has made lesser men flee and Aaron has to give Sitwell points for standing his ground. 

The two agents meet in the center of the mat and it becomes clear this isn’t a fight, but an education. Sitwell is a damn good agent with years of training in hand-to-hand, but he is no match for a man who has been the focus of several decades worth of SHIELD’s efforts into creating the perfect soldier. To the untrained eye, it looks like Coulson is toying with Sitwell - drawing him in until the other agent believes he has the upper hand, before Phil slams him ruthlessly down, but never completely, and the sparring session continues far longer than it needs to. It’s not a game, far from it. It’s example after example of the many ways Coulson can kill a man with his bare hands.

Aaron gets lost in the efficiency of motion that is his partner. Every sweep of Coulson’s leg and swing of his arm is absolutely controlled. Aaron knows he is the only one who can anticipate Coulson’s next movement by how his muscles bunch and flex, knows he is the only one who can see how Phil is barely keeping his rage in check. The rage is what makes Aaron pause - Phil has never expressed anger at the other’s treatment of him before. 

It comes to Aaron then, with sudden clarity, the lesson Coulson is trying to get across. Why he has orchestrated this gathering of agents and attempted to keep Aaron away. _Do not dismiss me so easily_ , Coulson is showing them all. The rumors of Cross taming SHIELD’s pet monster may be true, but this tiger still has his claws and knows every way to use them. And Coulson will use them, the warning clearly says, to protect what belongs to him. 

Aaron watches as Coulson slips a panting Sitwell into a final hold. Jasper is a half-an-inch twist away from death and everyone watching knows it. Coulson whispers something into Sitwell’s ear and the other agent goes deathly pale. 

Aaron slips out of the room without looking to see the outcome. He has a phone call to make.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He reminds himself that the other Coulson didn’t have Aaron, so Phil still thinks he’s come out the winner in the end.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?” Phil asks as he steps out of the bedroom. 

He makes a helpless motion towards the dark blue tie still hanging loosely around his neck and Aaron walks over with a rueful shake of his head. Phil _could_ learn to tie his own ties, but it’s always felt so normal and domestic for Aaron to do it for him.

Aaron finishes with the half-windsor, smooths his hand down the length of the tie, and buttons the waistcoat over it. 

“As much as I love seeing you all dolled up,” he says, “you know this isn’t my kind of thing.”

“It’s just lunch with Pepper,” Phil tries. “She’d love to see you.”

“You’re wearing a three-piece suit,” Aaron reminds him. 

“Okay, okay,” Phil relents and gives Aaron a small kiss on the lips. “But you know we’re not getting out of Thanksgiving.”

“Thanksgiving is us in jeans and t-shirts with Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy watching football and eating until we can’t move,” replies Aaron. “That, I can do.”

Aaron gives Phil a rare, open smile and Phil can’t resist leaning in for another kiss, only to be interrupted by the buzz of his phone reminding him that there’s a car waiting for him downstairs. He nips in for a quick kiss anyway and then runs down to the car Pepper insisted on sending.

Phil settles back against the comfortable leather of the limo, feeling happier and more relaxed than he has in weeks. The appearance of his doppelganger had been quite a mindfuck. Seeing a well-adjusted version of himself had been a sharp contrast to Phil’s own history, bringing feelings of inadequacy to the surface that he hadn’t known existed. He reminds himself that the other Coulson didn’t have Aaron, so Phil still thinks he’s come out the winner in the end. 

The thing with Sitwell wasn’t unexpected so much as it was incredibly bad timing. Aaron had enough of Phil’s fucked up past to deal with (insomnia and night terrors being the nicest of the side-effects) without Sitwell and the rest of the agents dropping constant reminders. Phil had taken a risk in how he’d dealt with the situation, but Aaron has always been inexplicably overprotective - something Phil finds both hilarious and utterly endearing. 

Phil is just noticing the round-about route the driver seems to be taking when they pull up to the mansion gates and he sees Pepper waiting for him at the front door. He spares a brief moment thinking that the driver must get paid by the minute before he gives his friend his full attention.

“Phil!” Pepper greets him with a warm hug. He returns the hug and smiles at her, trying hard not to think of how much he misses Tony.

“I thought we were going out?” Phil asks when Pepper turns to lead him in and through the house.

“There’s something outside I want to show you first,” Pepper says with an excited gleam in her eye. 

Phil wonders if Happy has talked her into another hedge maze when they step back out into the bright sunlight and he freezes in his tracks. Never in his life has Phil felt the urge to swoon until now.

Standing in a loose circle around a small table are a collection of people Phil can most closely call his and Aaron’s friends. The current pups are there, along a few who have been promoted to full agent status - Shraeger and Cole in from DC, and Delahoy who looks fully recovered from his scare with a brain tumor. Natasha, who is supposed to be somewhere near Milan, is standing with Banner, Happy and Rhodey. Fury is standing just behind the small table and to his left, most surprisingly in attendance, is Logan - one of the few openly mutant SHIELD agents whom Cross has known since his days in Outcome. 

Phil wants to close his eyes at the enormity of everything before him, but he can’t. Because in the midst of it all stands Aaron, looking breathtakingly beautiful in his own, dark three-piece suit. What shakes Phil to the core is that Aaron is completely _unmasked_ \- face and eyes openly displaying all the affection and love he feels for Phil. This, Phil knows, is the true measure of today. Not the wedding ceremony to follow, but Aaron exposing his one vulnerability for all to see. 

Phil does have to close his eyes at last, his own emotions threatening to overwhelm him, when a squeeze of his hand from Pepper draws his attention back to them. His eyes meet Aaron’s again and Phil sees no trace of fear or nervousness, only love and patience. 

He looks over to Pepper and she gives him a wistful smile. “I hope you don’t mind if I give you away.”

Pepper leads him to Aaron’s side and Phil finally lets a smile of pure joy break over his face. They wrap their arms around each other’s waists and turn to face Fury, who looks equal parts disgruntled and proud to be officiating this particular wedding.

The ceremony is short, with Fury saying the appropriate lines before asking them each to sign a wedding certificate laying on the table. He then uses one of the candles to set fire to the certificate and lets it burn on the silver plate set out for that purpose. The act is what’s important, not the paper trail that follows.

They move inside for the reception with Pepper providing more food and alcohol than would be necessary for a party twice their size. The celebration is boisterous, everyone happy to indulge in a slice of normalcy in their decidedly abnormal lives. 

It’s in the wee hours of the morning, when Phil and Aaron are ensconced in the safety of their guest room, that Aaron presents his final gift of the day. He opens a box to reveal two hypodermic guns.

“Trackers,” Aaron explains and Phil’s eyes widen in surprise. Aaron has refused every attempt to replace the tracker he dug out of his own skin. “Stark designed. Only each of our individual genetic codes can be used to initiate the tracking sequence.”

Phil lifts one of the guns and leans forward to kiss Aaron. He presses the gun against his husband’s skin, injects the tracker into Aaron’s hip, and receives an answering sting against his own skin. Phil feels whole and claimed and loved. He pulls back to give Aaron a wicked grin. They are one now and there is no stopping them.

_fin_


End file.
